I don't like you girlfriend
by Sophie Giralt de Cullen
Summary: es u songfic de mi pareja favorita jaja espero les guste... la cancion es de avril lavigne asi creo q se escribe y se llam girlfriend enjoy![sasuhina]


**Wenu este es un song fic que se me vino a la cabeza... miento lo tenia pensado de antes escribirlo pero anoche lo hice... eso seria la canción esta escrita en cursiva y negrita, y eso jajaa ya aquí va..**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**I DON'T LIKE YOU GIRLFRIEND**

_**don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way no way**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way no way**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

Es extraño como todo ocurre no?... te acuerdas de cómo empezó todo esto, fue tan gracioso nadie creía lo que vio después, de lo que se enteraron. Me causa gracia pensar en eso, pero le agradezco mucho a esa persona por mostrarme que era lo que realmente quería, lo que realmente sentía por ti, cuándo decia querer a Naruto-kun para ocultar lo que realmente sentía por miedo a ser una estúpida mas que babea por ti, además de las que te seguían se veían patéticas por que a pesar de todo seguían detrás de ti. Pero sabes, se lo agradezco, a ella a sakura haruno por lo que hizo...

_**You're so fine**_

_**I want you mine**_

_**You're so delicious**_

_**I think about you all the time**_

_**You're so addictive**_

_**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?**_

_**Don't pretend**_

_**I think you know I'm damn precious**_

_**And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess**_

_**I can tell you like me too**_

_**And you know I'm right**_

Ese día, como siempre después del entrenamiento iba con mi equipo caminando por las calles de konoha cuándo te vi, claro esta que no ibas solo ya que como siempre ella esta junto a ti, nunca te deja solo aunque tu se lo grites en la cara. Pero no me quejo ya que se podría decir que gracias a ella tuve el valor de hacer todo lo que hice... no me di ni cuenta cuándo se nos hacerlo a saludar estaba tan feliz al parecer le dijiste algo que le agrado bastante por que cuando apareció ino ni caso le hizo a los insultos que siempre le daba... nos invito a todos a comer ya que al parecer quería celebrar algo, ahí fue cundo soltó el pastel estaban de novios, sasuke uchiha y haruno sakura de novios...

_**She's like so whatever**_

_**You can do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's what everyone's talking about**_

Pobre Naruto se notaba que no estaba feliz pero como el dicho dice, si amas algo déjalo ir. Pero a el se le paso rápido la penita ya que al tiempo estaba con ino pero a mi no me agrado nada la noticia y se podría decir que me revele

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way no way**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way no way**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

Comencé a encontrarme "casualmente" con ustedes en una cita, sabia que ella se molestaba pero hice caso omiso de sus miradas asesinas ti eso te causaba gracia y reías por lo bajo, también hubo ocasiones en las que me tope contigo a solas y indirectamente te decia lo mucho que me desagradaba tu novia, también me entere que durante ese tiempo me mirabas y mis amigas me decían que preguntabas por mi, decían que a pesar de todo hacemos una buena pareja

_**can see the way I see**_

_**The way you look at me**_

_**And even when you look away**_

_**I know you think of me**_

_**I know you talk about me all the time**_

_**Again and again**_

_**So come over here**_

_**Tell me what I wanna hear**_

_**That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear**_

_**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**_

_**And again and again and again**_

_**Cause**_

_**She's like so whatever**_

_**And you can do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's what everyone's talking about**_

Hasta que un día no aguante mas y te dije lo que sentía que todas las veces que había interrumpido tus citas era por que quería y no casualmente

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way no way**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way no way**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

también te dije que como pudiste hacerte novio de ella aun no lo entiendo es tan... pero da igual solo miraste y te sorprendiste de todo lo que te dije, vamos no aguantaba mas verte con ella era tan insoportable era peor que una niña de 5 años si te quedabas a conversar con mi grupo u otro...

_**Oh**_

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**Cause I can**_

_**Cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other**_

_**So when it's gonna sink in?**_

_**She's so stupid**_

_**What the hell were you thinking?**_

_**Oh**_

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around mt finger**_

_**Cause I can**_

_**Cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other**_

_**So when it's gonna sink in?**_

_**She's so stupid**_

_**What the hell were you thinking?**_

Me pregunte varias veces que mierda estabas pensando para hacerte su novio... delante de lla te bese tenia miedo de que no me respondieras, pero lo hiciste y de tu parte fue posesivo, yo lo anelaba y al parecer tu tambien, mis amigas me ayudaron a alejarla u poco de ti hasta que llego el vendito dia en el que me dijiste que habias terminado con ella...

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way no way**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way no way**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way**_

Mis amigas me felicitaron cuando se enteraron, y que no se creían que yo la tímida hinata fui capaz de hacer lo que hice por el chico que me gustaba, pero aun así te recuerdo que nunca me gusto tu ex novia...

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way no way**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**You you**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way**_

_**Hey you...**_

_**No way...**_

_**Hey you...**_

_**No way no way**_

_**Hey hey!**_

Tu solo ríes, pero ya no me quejo ahora somos novios y eso es lo que importa... aunque todavía queda una duda... ¿qué habrá pasado con sakura?...

Fin...

-------------------------------------------

**Espero les haya gustado, fue la inspiración del momento... waaa estoy raya con esta pareja las cage wenu eso**

**A todos los fan de esta pareja espero sea de su agrado eso seria saludos...**

**A por si onegaii dejen Reviews... matta ne**


End file.
